Transformers When we found bumblebee
by EastofJuly
Summary: When someone found bumblebee. When an Femmine named fearmanager axidently discovers an just out of sparkling bot in an stasis pod.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers prologue

I do not own transformers-

Fearmanager looks a lot like transformers animated bumblebee but with wider more triangular eyes what looks like short yellow hair/dog ears on the side of her face ears kinda like a dog but with this this hair/sensor on the end that twitches a lot and whitey silver stripes on her sides

Rock armour has a slightly slanted back, Is mostly in black except with white hands and her face has two stripes on her cheek dart is coloured oppositely except shes wheelie sized.

This is set on cybertron before any cybertronian ever came to earth and just before the war broke out , being a decepticon is stile seen as a religion/cult and primes are everywhere.

Skids looked confused he could tell that Mudflap was confused to as the deceptions ``retreated`` and when there optics caught what they were running away from in the patch of metal their was an short yellow with white/silver striped Femme holding what looked like a storage pod Mudflap used the cybertronian version of a Wolf whistle Lucky she didn`t hear him she looked pissed or did she,

He got an ansare strait away when she threw the stasis thing at them extremely hard luckily they were both were good catchers, but that didn`t stop her because just then it started to boil and they started throwing it to each other like a hot potato and she winched as it hit one of them in the foot leaving it to roll ``OW,OW,OW in the foot, In the foot, in the foot,, the pink twin yelled but they were both pink, she only met them one time and there flirted with her and she had bad stasis ever since. She picked up the egg shaped and started pressing buttons[If they could be called that] to make it stop shaking.

Jazz remembered how the autobots treated Arrcce when she first started her training before she put them in the med bay and he quinged inside then he heard the screaming and thought shell do worst.

.She had walked over to them he heard her say in a rather irritated tone ``Reporting for duty,,. ``Yo Scary,, She snorted at that nickname `` P le-ase did ironaft put you up to this,, and he answered ``Nope all the band did,, then she looked at him with interest her unangry set green eyes sparkling with with curiosity ``Even Happy,, then he ansared ``No sis why do you want to know,, her spiked audio sensors on her head curled down slightly ``I made a bet with sunny that I would be able to annoy all of you , he seemed amused then he said in a voice not unlike some of the planetary static they sometimes receive when calling someone ``I must warn you Fem you are going down a dangerous road filled with wrenches of all[mostly big sizes] flying at you and guns of extremely big size pointing at you,, Then a black Mech seemed to fade out of the darkness and pointed his gun at her and fired She thought as she dodged luckily the bot behind her dodged to.

She looked around to find that Jazz was over by the Decepticon judging by the badly painted symbol and was grabbing the tiny ``eerrrmmm is that even a bot,, then in a remarkably loud annoying voice ``let me go you uh…silver guy,, he said weakly. Suddenly Scary was in his face and he screamed she blinked and said in an annoyed tone ``kind of to the point don`t you think,, he stopped screaming and stared at her saying ``You want a piece of me aft helm,, then jazz said `sis, I`ts wh`elie,, ``Oh it`s you wheelie,, ``How`s the being a slave thing going ,I am not,, suddenly she stops looking at him and runs of ``Hey…

Ironhide was creeping away from the scene she was called scary for a reason. Suddenly when he thought he was safe he turned around and she was in his face angrily saying ``You nearly shot me,, Ironhide nearly feel over at the sight. At that moment an voice yelled ``Hey I was talking to you,, and ``HAPPPPPPYYYYY,, it took a moment for him to register that it came from her Ironhides look was wide eyed and thin mouthed ``sorry I stalked him through training,, then Jazz which was holding a annoyed gagged wheelie said ``Yo st`lked prime,,. ``Gotta go,, then she ran off and hugged her happy who just calmly said ``Hello,,

2 vorns later

By then after some stacking of those stasis devices, hugging optinous and him going home with Ironhide making poor excuses to go with him, Happy needed Jazz to come with him for some reason.

Fearmanager busy trying to get that annoying stasis pod to stop fiddling already ``What`s in this thing a sparkling! ,,

suddenly a bit of electricity into her hand and she was forced to drop it on impulse.

Fearmanager hissed in silence ``slag my sister is going to kill me,, as she viewed it rolling off the ledge and yelled ``CATCH,, [That got every bots attention] to her ``helping`` bots below. [ Dart was doing her usual noisiness while Rock waited with her usual calm patienceness for her to stop and give her the list already because Rocky was at a less promotion level then her and the one with the most promotions gets the daily orders and that's why they have the worst job in the transport industry with threats to send them to the worst cleaning industries]

Then she scrambled to the edge fearing the worst but she got the opposite.

``Huh,,

on the next road down and she was extremely thankful that she choose the less height related roads.

``OHH You stupid peace of Kemp, That Slagging Hurt,, said a white and black salvaged scrap drone with one eye and she only felt something hit her head then roll down onto her back. Leaving her lying on her stomach.

On top of Dart there was a yellow sparkling , a sparkling as she looked at it in

Shock. ``I was actually right,, ``I really should stop being right,,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

`Thurs, is to paranoid to just let that freaky stasis pod open already,,

An angry dart heard someone yell ``Catch,, really loud then she felt something hard and her head. Leaving her to under whatever just hit her.

Rock armour heard her little noisy annoying tiny sister suddenly stop talking whitch was rare for her she carefully put down one of the stasis pods and turned around only to have her long legs tackled by something, she fell over activating her guns pointing them and sitting up at the same time only to hear the green medic autobot named Ratchet yell ``Wait,, before she felt something Fall off her and everyone seemed to be running after whatever it was leaving her and Dart Opticing each other with the look of what the allspark just happened before Rocky`s one optic seemed to fade Dart seemed to Freak ``Why are you going into recharge I`m the one that got hit on the helm,, Then a shadow went over her freaked out face and she gulped.

[ 3 Hours before]

Fearmanager loaded up the last of the cargo when she felt a shadow fall over her she slowly looked behind her to find….

Rocky holding up one of those oval shaped pods ``Ah miss this pod is shaking again,, they had them in a lot of shapes. She looked down at the sphere actually it was more like an oval actually, no not that um she didn`t know what kind of shape it was but Dart Did so she made a note to ask her later on a datapad. She got handed the Oval light was coming out of it at her touch it was almost mystical but not uncommon there was a lot of decepticons and bots that steal around and most of Storage pods have alarms and scanning devices on them, that's why everyone likes them so much. She said to Armour ``How is this malfu…. before she could finish a bit of air rushed out and she got zapped just like the one that made her drop it in the future it started boiling then Rocky pointed at it ``That`s how,,

Fearmanager was flying along in her Hovercraft alt mode hers was luckily completely silver except for a little bit of yellow at the top. She was remarkably the only one with an Alt mode that can fly at the moment thats not hurt. At one time some decepticon`s seemed to gave got the name flying saucer somewhere so after some time that's what it`s known as now, hers was smaller then the usual flying saucers rocky was one of the usual bigger flying saucers and Dart`s changed into some kind of glider ship that fit in with her sisters alt mode. She hovered, landed and transformed they had sent her to a nearby city to contact a prime called Thusisias he was the one who ordered the transfer of these ``supply`s`` she walked angrily past the scanning post, no scans came, some one shot the wall and the door down with it and a bot with red eyes was seen holding the gun ``Oh Kemp,,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

`` Ow Oh primus,, Dart screamed through Ratchets threats to throw his ever so near wrenches at her if she dosen`t shut up and let him check her for helm injuries already. When she came back online she felt dizzy and wanted to gag It didn`t help either that Ratchet was yelling at dart [not that she didn`t blame him, but then again most of the horror stories shared was about Ratchet the ``hatchet``] three explosions were heard nearby. She turned her head and thought her knees stile hurt made even worst that she nearly shot a sparkling of course her knees were wearing some kind of paste but it was starting to flake but hey dart did get hit on the head by some stasis pod those can leave a mark.

Bumblebee looked around confused this is the first time he was out of the sleepy thing then he heard a smush under him and found this bot around the same size at him that he wanted to hug for some reason but then he noticed the leaking blue stuff and he didn`t like leaky blue stuff coming from those he wanted to hug he touched it and leaky blue stuffed disapeared he was about to start cheering when he heard an angry sound and sore an angry bot and started running crashing into another bot tripping her hearing a nicebot yell ``wait,, and then he started running again and dived into a convenent hole and hid in it as the mean bots ran past he crawled out with relief only to get picked up by the Nice bot and he said ``Nice bot,, then he sore his comfy speepy thing getting farther and started yelling ``mean bot, very mean bot bring me back to comfy thing,,

The explosions rang from behind him as Jazz looked at Ironhide his gun was smoking. Then he said ``Your turn,, then a bigger explosion hit the building that he hit before and he let out a wolf whistle and turned to look at Chromia her purple arm transformed into a deceptively weak looking gun. By then they decided that both of them had enough of carrying wheelie they had uncounted another security group one with chromia, an autobot named flamemuncher and a red eyed autobot named waterhigh. Waterhigh took aim and sizzled out while flamemuncher watched ironhide pat him on the shoulder saying ``You`ll get that cannon running soon enough you just need more practice and it needs better ammo,, then he heard wheelie say ``I don`t like it here,, he ansared him with ``of course you don`t like it here, There are a lot of guns here and your the only one here without a ,...``OW,, He said as Wheelie shot him ``OW,,``OW,,``Ow,, ``DID YOU HAVE TO SHOT ME IN THE AFT,, and Wheelies jaw suddenly dropped to the floor. ``What,, Munchie said he paused completely when he sore the carnage. there was a huge gash on the ground with the bots that was shooting reacting to it Ironhide was cheering, While Chromia was patting the exhausted looking Waterhigh on his back, While Jazz was declearing waterhigh the winner. but wheelie wasn`t looking at that he was looking at a tiny bit of knocked down fence and said ``We should start sneaking away now,, FlameMuncher asked ``Why,, ``Because your group damaged our property,, a creepy voice said from behind him and wheelie fell on him knees and started worshiping the bot behind him and Munchie eyed him saying ``What are you doing,, Wheelie said ``Worshiping him,, Maunchie said ``Why,, then another minibot shot him in the aft again this minibot that was behind him was completely darkgreen with blue eyes. Muchie started to shake like he had been tazered and his completely dark red form fell forward and he fell unconsious. Wheelie looked down at him, looked at the green minibot, fell to his knees again and said ``Don`t shot me, Don`t shot me,, and he said ``I won`t shot you, if you join us fellow minibot,, Wheelie got of his knees and went ``uh,ha,,


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

``The Comfy and sleepy thing is in there,,

Ratchet watched as that sparkling nearly to youngling ran into his med bay he turned to Rocky ``This is clearly a bad idea,, and she said ``don`t worry he`l...then she just remembered something ``ah Ratchet you didn`t discharge Dart,, then they both came running when they heard alot of crashes and a loud constant screach and the words ``Get his off me,Get him off me,, they ran in to find two little bots the same size the blue eyed yellow one happyily hugging the mostly white one with Dart gasping for breath her mask untranforming to help her get air revealing orange eyes ``Can`t breath Ratchets eyes grew even wider when he sore how much of his stuff was broken,, he turned to Rocky and said ``You owe me bigtime,,

The sound of cutting and melting metal as a whitish blue similiar to waterhighs colouring blast whitch somehow looked like water moving around a stream not hitting the doomed building they were targeting instead seemed to fall to the ground as water does and flows with Cybertrons gravity but it moved extremely fast and soon it`s edge had hit the fence. Ironhide stared for a second then started cheering ``That was huge I`ve nether seen anything Like it,,

Jazz said ``Well Primus is go`na be unhappy tomorrow,,

Chromia walked to waterhigh who looked tired for some reason and he asked her for some Energon there was some transformation sounds and what was an waterbottle shaped to cybertronian hand Energon holder that came out of her wrist without much pain or fuss he looked at her with owe ``You lady have got skills, Can you teach me that,, and she ansared ``Not unless you spend most your life at a sacred shrine,, and he ansared ``I take that as a no,, then she handed him the bottle she was about to leave when he started choking she quickly went to his back starting tapping it seeing if that approuch would work she sighed she was about do the painfull approch when two things happened the first is that Jazz declearing Waterhigh the winner and the second all three Mech`s powering down and falling on the floor then she lept into action kicking, flipping shooting tapping them that was supposed to made their limbs unmoveable, it didn`t help that they were all blurs while she singlehandedly held them off Waterhigh was coughing the whole time and he only stopped when Chromia threw one of the black blurs into his back he turned around to say thanks only to see Chromia just get zapped unconsious right after defeating all the minibots he noticed ounce he looked down at the traditionally armoured ninja style masked minibot. Then his face consorted fell forward behind him was that Green Ninja leader from before and there was a scorch mark on waterhighs aft.

During the fight wheelie just stood around they seemed to just ignore him he cheered weakly saying stuff like ``Zap her punch her, errgghhh,, ``Ouch that has got to hurt,, as a crunching sound is heard and he had to dodge one of the little Ninja bots.

Right then Rockarmour was having a staring contest with the sparkling that seemed attach himself to under someone desk she failed again ``Ratchet do you think you should make him let go now,, and Ratchet said from the other room ``No It`s better then having him to scrap my med bay AGAIN,, and the yellow youngling said again ``Bring back my comfy thing,,. Rocky looked at him and said ``we allready did that,, ``Bring back my sleepy thing,, Rocky looked at Ratchet and he shrugged and he proceded to hug dart again but she who was going ``Oakay allright don`t cry,, in a awqward tone her eyes saying get me out of here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors note-Bumblebee is a toodler

I forgot what the cybertronian name for a Toodler was.

``Oh Kemp,, she swore then she jumped and transformed into her saucer form only to hit a passing jet who just happened to be Starscream making her fall to the ground like a rock and catapulting him far away yelling ``Sorry,, after him. Then the silver Decepticon that blew down the wall walked right next to her and asked ``How far do you think he went,, and she shrugged and she turned to him about to say something else when she spotted the decepticon symbol ``Hey your a decepticon...With a gun,, she said uncertainly ``Oh Kemp,, She said a the realization that this was a raid and she transformed her arm slightly and hit him with a bit of the outside of her flying saucer mode knocking him unconsious with a lot of light and going ``OW,OW,OW,, afterwards and needing a few go`s to transform back ``That`s gonna leave a mark,, looking at the the big dent on the decepticons head and the little dents along the bottom bits of her arms ``I`m so not doing that again,, then she heard a bot say ``I heard someone,, Then she hid.

Dart backed away slowly and the little sparkling said ``d-Art don`t want me hugging anymore,, then he thought for a second ``Allright,, then he lept towards Ratchet and started hugging his leg nearly tripping him over yelling ``Nice Mean bot,, Ratchet just smiled at him and said ``It`s time for energon,, and he said ``Bring me comfy and sleepy thing first,, Ratchet just grumbled something he didn`t know what a Comfy sleepy thing was.

`` I want my Comfy Sleepy thing,,

``I want my Comfy sleepy thing,,

``I want my comfy sleepy thing,,

Then Dart snapped ``OH PRIMUS SHUT UP ALLREADY,, and Ratchet put his hand on the sparkling audio receptors and hit Dart on the head with his wrench

``No yelling at sparklings, Only grown up bots do that,, he added ``Hopefully,, as an afterthought then he picked the little yellow bot up and growled ``We don`t know what a Comfy Sleepy thing is,, quickly held out little bits of energon to him whom the sparkling dug in dispute his threat of not eating,, Ratchet made baby sounds at him with Dart looking at him with one eyebrowl raised she said to her sister ``Can you believe this,, then she looked at Rocky to see her making Googie eyes at them sighing and saying ``So Cute,,

`` your acting worst then any sparkling I`ve known,, then Ironhide shot the bars harder ``Waterhigh use that gun again and he yelled from another cell ``FOR THE LAST TIME IT ISN`T A GUN,, and then he muttered something about priceless family hairlooms then he yelled again ``It`s out of power,, then Jazz yelled from the same cell Ironhide was in ``I remember you say`ng it had a hybrid fuel source,, and he yelled ``I did I just meant it needed different types of fuel,, and Flamemuncher yelled ``Primus why didn`t you tell us that earlier,, by then Ironhide started shooting hit bars again making Chromia threatened to cut his reproductive organs off then Jazz said ``He wouldn`t be able to interface if you do that,, They both gave him weird looks ``What you two lovers has be`n flirt`ng since you came in here,,. Wheelie heard what was going on and turned directly to the other cell into another situration Munchie was saying ``YOU STOLE IT FROM YOUR MUM,, and High said ``Well I was about to inherit it anyway,, then wheelie sneaked back and pretended to just come in and pretended to just come in saying very loudly ``OAKAY BIG BOTS YOUR FREE NOW, GO FORTH AND MULTIPLY,, They all just looked confused except for Jazz and Chromia.

Chromia was glearing at Wheelie who had been trying to look as small as possible and Jazz spoke up saying ``That means o`r prison time is up,,

The town they were in was mostly inhabited by minibots that kept well away from Chromia- Chromia making up for ALONE time that had been robbed off her in the cell, High hassiling Muchie and Munchie gave in and promised ``Not to mention it again,,. Hide didn `t stay angry at Jazz very long neither did Chromia [They were old friends] Chromia stile wanted to beat up Wheelie but Ironhide just said ``That he didn`t blab on them,, and wheelie had disided to stay at the town When it came to say Goodbye to Ironhide. Hide said ``Thanks for keeping some things secret,, Wheelie said ``No biggie I didn`t want to see you shooting stuff or bots particularly Mini bots,, His cannon started making sounds at that remark wheelie and every other minibot looked like they were going to start panicing and WaterHigh yelled ``It`s only going into sleep mode don`t worry,, and all the staring Minibots sighed with relief and then they all said ``Bye,, to Wheelie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I may need to change the rating of this and I`ve been dealing with a writers block untile yesterday and my family limiting my time online.

Trying to think of interactions between Wheelie and Ironhide is hard [Other then running swearing and shoting] without any interaction in the movies. So I`m sorry if anything seems off.

Flamemuncher looks bulky and waterhigh has metal scales and has a four limbed fish body and is taller and thinner then Flamemuncher.

Bumblebee was playing nicemean bot gave him some toys through not as friendly as sleepy comfy thing but it would have to do. He stile missed sleepy comfy thing he stile missed his huge play friends he stile missed Comfy Awake thing then he felt his comfy sleepy thing his comfy sleepy thing was unhappy and thats when he realized that a big flyingscaredbot was on the verge of hurting his comfysleepy thing he made his comfysleepy thing not hurtscaredbot he reminded him of a word he ounce learned bully. Flying scaredbot could turn into flyingangrybot. So he told his comfysleepy thing to hide. FlyingScaredbot could turn into just Flyingbot and his comfysleepy thing needed help. He needed to find his comfysleepy thing so he listened for Nicemeanbot, D`art and bigoneeyedNicebot. They were stile there he would have to be quiet just like HappyGivinghugebot and so he crept to and slipped out a gap behind his crib and ran to comfy sleepy thing.

Fearmanager hid and kept quiet [mostly] as one of the raiding decepticons crepped closer she was holding one of the heavy barrels ready to push it into one of the raiding decepticons whisper saying ``This isn`t a good idea,, Shaking ``Should have stayed in my heavenly heavenly hiding place,, then a voice rang out from behind her ``Hello,, then she did the cartoon version of startled hitting the barrel sending it into the other decepticon whom fell over saying ``I thought you said she was unarmed,, and the voice behind him said ``She is,, then the other decepticon said ``Explosives are stile counts as being armed,, she looked at the barrel ``These are explosives,, in a confused tone Flamemuncher eyed her in a shocked expression and Waterhigh shrugged then she thought for a second and looked like she had an idea ``Oh yer antigravity,, and then she grabbed High by one hand and threw him into the wall yelling ``Nothing here for you you you,, she finished off weakly. Munchie said ``Where not Decepticons,, and then she said ``I don`t believe you,, then she started floating and looked at Munchie angryily and made fighting motions at him at him yelling ``Oh you,, she made an ``eekk,, sound when her movement made her spin. Then it started a chain of events that depicted mainly of fearmanager floating into stuff and bots and the occasional predicon who just flicked her back into the room in annoyence back into high who flew into Muchie and they both crashed into Chromia who ansared with an ``Ow,, Scary who just said ``Sorry,, Chromia gleared at her making fearmanager shrink more.

Ironhide said ``I should think that him willingly keep the fact that where dating secret would warrent a non blowing up,, and chromia said ``It isn`t a secret,,

Ironhide and Jazz looked at her for a second and said ``It isn`t,, then they heard the crash Chromia started running towards the sound they looked dumbstruct for a second only to start running in when they heard a second crash then another then another they ran in and ended up getting a certain sister plummet into them yelling ``Watchout,,. Munchie and high looked like they wanted to be sneaking away right now dispite them floating and Chromia who was floating to Gleared at scary. Jazz said to fearmanager pushing her down to stop her floating away ``I thought I told y`u to ke`p away from the gravity controls,, then she just said ``It was in the middle of a robbery what do you expect me to do,, and he just repeated ``Keep away from the gravity controls,, Then they heard a ``Whee,, and they turned to find a little Ninja bot hissing ``Wheelie this is disposed to be a COVERT mission as in STEALTHY,, then he spotted everyone staring at him and he said ``Hi,, and started running off.

Scary moved to the middle of the room and turned the Antigravity off before she hit the wall and everyone started falling except for Jazz and Ironhide who was standing outside of her antigravity range Flame muncher fell on waterhigh Chromia fell on flamemuncher and Fearmanager fell on Chromia. Chromia yelled ``What in Primus is with you,, but Fearmanagers was two busy cheering ``Yay someone hasn`t fell on me,, then Wheelie fell on her``Ow,, ``Or not,, then Optinous ran in guns raised only to stop followed by some other bots and Wheelie asked ``When did you get here,, then Ironhide accused ``When did you get here,, then before he ansared he was upside down he heard a scream fearing the worst he slowly looked to see all the rolling eyes and Scary hugging optious saying ``Happy,, with him looking stonic as usual.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ratchet was at his desk muttering ``Stupid,, when he got a comlink message from optinous there was a lot groneing in the background ``Ratchet Requesting medical assistance,,.

Then he frantically walked into the other room searching for his tools. He paused one little yellow member was missing then he asked ``Wheres bumblebee,,. Dart just said ``In the shooting ring,,

``He`s not Ironhide,,

``Dancing,,

``he`s not Jazz either,,

``Is he unicron,, Ratchet didn`t have to say anything to get her to shut up.

Rocky said ``How do you know what his name was as far as I can tell he was two busy yelling about his comfysleepy thing,, Ratchet said ``It was in the ship,, then he threw a wrench without tripping a sneaking out dart then he said ``What happened,, It wasn`t friendly. Rockarmour started ``We couldn`t find him,,. ``This better be an axident,, Ratchet threatened. Then He tapped his ear and commed Optinous ``Optimous that sparkling that was found earlier has run off, I`m sending someone to you are there any bots not injured,, he ansared ``Yes,, then a crash was heard then what sounded like lots of things falling on bots jumbled yelling included. Then he said ``No,, quickly wide eyed.

Fearmanager yelled ``I can help,,. Ratchet ``Oh please don`t tell me,, Optinous said ``Shes the only one unhurt other then myself and someone needs to stay behind to tend to the injured,, then Wheelie said ``I`m Oakay I can help,, then more crashing is heard ``stile can help,, then more crashes ``Ow Primus that hurt,, then another crash ``Screw helping I`m getting out of here,,. Then he rans out with both optimous and fearmanager following him with their heads,,

Optinous picked off her hugging form with one hand and put her down giving her a strict look ``Why can`t it be you,, then he said ``They wouldn`t question why I am here this is the place where I work plus her skills as a medic is low at best,, then she squeked ``I`ve got plenty of medical skills remember that time where I healed that sick animal,, Then she heard Ratchet yell over the com ``THAT WAS A SCRAPLET,, with optinous going ``easy friend,,

Then Ratchet said ``How can it be good security it let those slaggers in,,. Optinous simply said ``I`ll send Fearmanager over,, Ratchet ended the com link with a negative ``Looking forward to it,, and a sigh,, He turned to the two siblings ``Guess your baby sitter is coming over,, Dart yelled ``She`s not our baby sitter,,


End file.
